guildsofhistoricafandomcom-20200213-history
Dugal's Letter of Allegience
This was the letter Dugal MacLean sent to Lord Dextrus Flagg in 101 AH. Greetings Lord Flagg, I, Dugal MacLean, wish to hereby swear an oath of Allegiance to the Kaliphilin Guild and take on the rightful duty of protecting the south. My resources are great. Not only are some of my oil fields the richest, but my main business, as you may know, is seaborne transportation and merchandising. My fleet is vast, fast, and combat tested. Our Company, GEAR, or the Greater Eastgate Articles and Rations Company has been in business since before the last war. I hail from my company's headquarters, the town of Eastgate located on the Inland Sea at the place where the westernmost river meets the sea. We call it the Red River because of the red badlands mud it carries all the way through the forest and to the sea, giving the river a blood-like color at some points. As you know, many ships traveling east from Avalonia and destinations further choose to use the Inland Sea for as far as possible, as it is much calmer than the Great Southern Ocean. Fear not, for we are well equipped for all conditions. For generations we have been harassing inspecting trader's papers for proper authorization to pass through the region. We have maintained order on the shores of the sea, admittedly with a heavy hand at times. In the past we have taken up privateer commissions in the name of various lords in order to protect our lands, and others. My company's reach extends much further than just the inland seas. Our ships sail around the whole continent and to lands far, far away. Additionally, our oil holding lands in the badlands have left us with a large and established ground force, at your lord's call if needed. Lastly, I would like to strike down some of the vile rumors about myself and my men. 1) We never plunder innocent merchant vessels, every good we have confiscated was most likely being traded illegally. We often luck out and find unmanned vessels in the Inland Sea, by law of the sea those are finders - keepers. 2) We do not hunt off the coasts of Avalonia, those are ruthless, yet good looking, imposters trying to soil our name. 3) We do not control the "Ghost Ship" Whisperer. We are well trained seamen, with hundreds of years of experience, and we have yet to see such a ship crewed by the damned - or at least one that was not a Darklands pleasure yacht. 4) Our company has never raided a Kaliphlin Guild or Siccus Badlands trade caravan. We are protectors, and proud of our region. Now some vile rumors that I shall somewhat admit to: 1) We do not take kindly to slavery, and have been known to confiscate and free slaves. This is true, and we will continue this policy. 2) The rumor that while in a far, far away land we bought crates of special fleas that have a particular taste for Drow skin and blood. We then took said crates to Nocturnus and unleashed them upon the denizens of the dark. That one may be true. If we would have known that these fleas caused infertility in their weak warriors, we would have never brought fifty crates back to the mainland; we would have brought fifty thousand. I hope by accepting our oath of allegiance, you will grant a ceremonial pardon for said rumored "crimes." In return, we will build two orphanages, one public park in Petraea, and vow not to ship any sort of soap or disinfectant to Nocturnus. As my personal artist is busy plundering collecting tolls, I leave you only with this sketch of one of my most trusted assistants, Florbad The Mighty. For Kaliphlin! -Dugal MacLeanCategory:Kaliphlin